


change your ticket

by casualourry



Category: MattyB Raps
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualourry/pseuds/casualourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe has to leave Matty while on tour but Matty has other ideas</p>
            </blockquote>





	change your ticket

"Chloe, please stay." Matty B woke up to the sight of his gorgeous girlfriend Chloe packing up all her stuff in her duffel. 

 

"Matty, you know I can't. I have to feed the cat and you're working. I can't stay here and keep you everyday from the studio." Chloe sighed, resting her bag on the hotel bed. Neither of them said a word, both just gazing at each other, not wanting to break eye contact. 

 

"What time is your flight?" Matty finally exhaled and averted his gaze, playing with the thread on the duvet. 

 

"At 1. It's only 11 now so we still have about an hour before I have to be at the airport.... " Chloe fell bacwards onto the double bed they shared those 2 nights at the hotel in LA. Chloe had surprised him at his show the night before, almost like she did the first time they met. Chloe was at a Matty B Raps gig in April 2014. They had been tweeting each other constantly, and even called each other sometimes. When Matty saw her in the crowd, he immediately knew it was Chloe (although he did have a slight inkling that she would be dark skinned, but in fact she was white). When they met in person for the first time backstage, it was like some kind of fairytale. Matty could've sworn that Chloe was the person who hung the very moon that rose and fell every night above them. It could only be described as love at first sight. And when he saw Chloe 2 nights ago at his gig, he felt all the same feeligs over again.

 

Something in Chloe's voice as she said those words left Matty uneasy. "But....?"

 

Chloe let out a huge rush of air, running her fingers through her messy mane. "I just feel like we never see each other anymore. And I....I just....It's like you're never here anymore and I...It's so stupid but-"

 

Matty pulled Chloe up and cuddled her under his arm, brushing the tears away with his thumb as he soothed her. "No, of course it's not stupid. I'm sorry, Chloe. Tour is almost over though and then you have me all to yourself for a whole 6 months. Then we can do whatever you want." He rocked them gently, stroking Chloe's back and hair in an attempt to calm her. 

 

Chloe was silent for a few moments before choking out an "ok" and moving ever closer into Matty's warmth. They stayed glued together for several long pauses before Matty dipped his forefinger under Chloe's chin to pull her into a heated kiss. 

 

"How about I give you something to go home with so all the other guys know that you're taken." He whispered as he mouthed his way down Chloe's neck. Chloe stretched her neck until she thought it might break to give him easier access to her sweet spot. 

 

"Ok...yeah-ok." She barely managed to get out around her almost immediate breathlessness. It always surprised her how quickly Matty could turn her on with a few simple words. 

 

Matty flipped them over so he was towering over Chloe, his teeth nibbling harshly at the spot above her collarbone, sure to leave a mark for morning. Chloe was speechless, mouth hung open and eyes screwed shut in an attempt to keep quiet. She knew Matty loved when she was submissive to the point where she wouldn't even moan without permission. A few gasps left her lips as he licked the sweltering bruise, but otherwise she was completely silent. Now, just because her mouth was silent doesn't mean the rest of her body was acting silent. Her legs twitched and she bucked her hips in a vain attempt to get some sort of relief. 

 

When Matty was finally satisfied with his work, he kissed it gently before pulling back and smirking down at Chloe with dilated pupils. "What do you want, baby? Tell me."

 

Chloe knew better than to not answer. If she didn't, Matty would spank her, and, well, she guessed that couldn't be so bad. But still, she obeyed. "I want you inside me, Daddy. Please, daddy, please."

 

Matty had a hungry grin on his face as he lowered himself to be level with her jeans. "Okay, princess, but first I'm going to get you all nice and wet for me." He teased his hands under the hem of her shirt, rubbing lightly on her smooth skin before sliding it past the waistband of her jeans. Everything tingled, and Chloe couldn't help but let out a mewl of pleasure. 

 

Matty let it slide, but was quick to address the issue.

 

"You gotta keep quiet so the neighbors don't hear. Don't want anyone else hearing the beautiful sounds that come out of you when I fuck you hard into the sheets. Don't want to share with anyone." He practically growled, shoving his finger deep into Chloe's warmth without any warning. Chloe bit down on her lip hard as her hips bucked up involuntarily. Matty moved his other hand to push under her bra and tease at her nipple as he fucked her with his finger. Chloe was squirming underneath him, his fingers getting deeper with each push. She could feel the familiar warmth pooling in her stomach, but she bit her tongue and held strong. 

 

Chloe let out a whimper as Matty pulled his fingers out, but was quickly shushed by him pushing the same fingers into her mouth. 

 

"Suck." He commanded, and Chloe obliged, swirling and sucking with her tongue. Matty watched closely, cock getting harder with every lick. Pulling his fingers out, he bent down till he was level with her ear. 

 

"Good girls don't leave their Daddy when he wants something. You're gonna be a good girl aren't you? Aren't you?" He growled, rutting his hard-on against her sensitive area. 

 

"Yes, daddy, yes!" She gasped, vision going white with pleasure. 

 

Matty almost tore her jeans as he pulled them harshly down her thighs, only to reveal red lace panties. 

 

"Such a slut for Daddy, aren't you? Such a cockslut, always ready for my cock to push inside you. Can't have you being a slut anywhere else. Daddy's gonna have to punish you for wearing these without permission. Turn over." Chloe knew what was going to happen and the pressure in her pussy pulsed hotter and harder. 

 

On her hands and knees, she tore off her shirt and kneeled obediantly for her daddy to deliver his punishment. 

 

Matty stared hungrily at his patient princess, always so ready for him. He gave a harsh slap on the swell of her bum, eliciting a moan from Chloe. 

 

"More, daddy, more. I've been such a bad girl. More, please." Chloe whimpered. 

 

Matty slapped even harder, this time leaving a harsh red outline, but Chloe only seemed to be getting pleasure from the pain. Matty kept hitting, each time sure to leave a bruise, and Chloe was in so much pleasure that tears were springing from her eyes. 

 

"I've got gasoline

on my lips like baby

I know I'm  
About to ignite

Been around the world  
Don't speak the language  
But the beat don't need explainin'  
All I ever need to understand is  
This music..

Drops dirty to me  
Drops dirty to me  
Drops dirty to me  
Drops dirty to me," Matty rapped as he continued his rough spanking. Chloe threw her head back in pleasure to his words. 

 

"You love when I rap to you, don't you baby?" Matty wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her back to sit on his lap, where she proceeded to give him a lap dance. She shook her hips and grinded down onto Matty's swollen cock. Matty was getting desperate to get inside his tight little kitten. 

 

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll be screaming my name for everyone to hear, babygirl. I changed my mind from earlier, I want everyone to hear you so they know I'm the only one who can make you scream like that." He kissed her hard, carelessly licking every inch of her mouth. He pulled back breathlessly before pushing Chloe down onto the mattress. He kicked off his pants and underwear quickly, rubbing at his pulsing cock before settling right above her. 

 

"So good for me, baby, always so good." He moaned, rubbing his dick against her wet panties. "I want you to talk with that sinful mouth of yours."

 

"You make me feel so good, Daddy," Chloe whined as Matty pushed her panties to the side and teased her hole with the dripping tip of his hard cock, "I'm always ready for your beautiful cock. I love when you press so hard into me that I see stars. I love when you-ah, w-when you hit th-aahh.." She cut off with a moan when Matty pushed agonizingly slow into her wet heat. He pulled out and pushed back in faster, and began a fast pace. "I lo-love when you make me y-your b-bitch. Wh-when you make me c-come so hard that i-it squirts everywhere." Another loud scream was produced when Matty hit just the right spot. "Yes, daddy, yes. Right there, please do it again, please. Rap to me, daddy, please please please." Chloe begged, Matty pushing in and out, skin slapping everytime he pushed in.

"Look at her proving that I can't take it

I just wanna dance with her  
She knows she cold  
Knows how to kill it on the dance floor

The way she moves her feet  
Tell the other fellas that this girl is mine  
The way she groves to that beat  
All the girls are jealous that this girl is mine." Matty knew he was close. He was so so close but he wanted his baby to clench first. He also knew that Chloe was long past needing to come. Her face was screwed in concentration to keep herself from disobeying her daddy, and her legs shook with every thrust. He loved how submissive she was for him. 

 

"I want you to come, kitty. Come so hard that you squirt everywhere, just like you like. Squeeze around my dick, make me come too." He whispered, sweat dripping from his forehead. Chloe released the loudest scream Matty had ever heard, legs going stiff and pussy clenching so hard that he came right in her. 

 

As they both rode out their highs, Matty pulled out and layed down next to Chloe, pulling her to his chest. 

 

"I squirted everywhere daddy. All for you. Always for you." Chloe panted, still in a state of euphoria. 

 

Matty smirked, and they both layed in comfortable silence for long moments. Once their breathing had evened, Matty stood abruptly and hauled Chloe to her feet, sliding her shirt back over her head.

 

"Now, don't you have a plane to catch?"


End file.
